A Miracle Starts With The Beat Of A Heart
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Three couples lives are about to change forever. One couple weren't sure they'd have kids, another hadn't talked about it and the final wanted to wait til marriage. But life never goes to plan. (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer and werewolf-queen-022)


Pepper whined slightly after finding Yukie, who crouched down to him.

"What's wrong, boy?" Yukie asked, Pepper pointing towards the bathroom and Yukie hearing Amanda throwing up before she heard the toilet flush.

"Mandy? Are you okay, Pepper was the first one to be worried about you." Yukie explained after knocking on the bathroom door.

Amanda opened it after washing her hands.

"Yeah… got it out of my system." Amanda responded before they headed to the couch and sat down.

Yukie checked her for a fever but didn't find one as Baron walked in, his left eye swollen and bruised... and the women knew exactly who he had provoked.

"That shade of orange looks great on you." Baron responded, trying to change the subject by pointing out the burnt orange nail polish on Amanda's nails.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, I told you not to piss Finn off." Amanda replied, Baron knowing that he wasn't going to get away with it.

"Yeah, he got me this time. He's very fast." Baron admitted before placing a kiss on top of Yukie's teal blue hair.

But when Baron tried to hug Amanda, Pepper growled and Baron turned startled.

"Hey, it's okay, boy." Amanda responded as she attempted to calm Pepper by petting him... but the dog kept growling at Baron.

"I never seen Pepper like this before." Yukie replied.

"Me either but... I think I know what's bugging him." Amanda responded before Yukie went into the kitchen to finish making lunch.

Amanda headed down the hallway to check her phone calendar… and Baron followed her, seeing that she was counting the days between the third week of August and the third week of September.

And given that it was mid October and from the look on Amanda's face, Baron jumped to the same conclusion Amanda had jumped to because he knew that Josie and Winston were protective of Brie before Birdie was born.

"You're pregnant with your short husband's kid, aren't you?" Baron questioned.

"I very well could be… just don't tell anyone yet, okay?" Amanda responded.

"I won't, but Yukie might get it out of me one day." Baron replied.

"Yeah." Amanda responded before Baron touched her right arm.

But at that moment, Pepper saw them… and lunged.

Yukie heard yelling and growling and raced into the hallway, pulling Pepper off of Baron's ass.

"Pepper, knock that off!" Yukie replied, Pepper barking loudly.

"I don't think he likes me near Mandy." Baron responded as he cringed in pain.

"Come on, go lay down on my bed and I'll take care of it…" Yukie replied, while helping Baron walked towards her bedroom.

"I'm gonna head on out, pick something up." Amanda called out as she grabbed the keys to the Altima before she left.

She reached a drugstore and walked down the aisle before she looked at the tests… and jumped when she heard yelling.

"Damn it, Seth, I told you no Halloween silly string!" Chihiro exclaimed as Seth sprayed her with it.

"What? Aren't you into the Halloween spirit? Yukie's throwing her party as always on Halloween and are you coming?" Seth explained.

"Long as she doesn't spike the punch, Ashley got really drunk last year without meaning to." Chihiro explained before she headed towards the nail polish and looked for Essie's Licorice, which she found.

Seth headed down the opposite aisle and found Amanda putting tests into a handheld cart after reading the boxes to make sure they weren't expired.

"Well, what a coincidence of seeing you here, Mandy." Seth responded, walking towards her.

"Yep. You and Ash ready for the party?" Amanda responded.

"You bet we are. What are you, Finn, Yukie and Corbin going to be?" Seth questioned.

"Touka and Kaneki… not sure about Yukie and Baron. And quit dancing around the subject, I know you see them." Amanda answered.

"See what? Those pregnancy tests in the basket?" Seth questioned.

"Has Ashley asked you about kids?" Amanda asked, knowing there was no way to change the subject.

"No, she hasn't talked about that. What about you and Finn? You two definitely want kids." Seth explained.

"Hopefully it's happening. With Finn, it's amazing when he's around children… when we were in Ireland last year for Thanksgiving, his little niece fell asleep in his arms. And he just stayed there, holding her." Amanda explained, brushing happy tears away. "Sorry about that…" She responded as Seth handed her a tissue.

"You're okay-" Seth replied before he yelped in surprise before turning around to see Chihiro with silly string.

"Gotcha back!" Chihiro smirked.

"You two have fun." Amanda responded with a chuckle before she left.

After buying the tests, she left and headed home… after parking the car, she grabbed the Walgreens bag before she got out, locked the car and walked inside the apartment.

And saw Hiroki poking at an Autumn decoration.

"Drop the stick!" Amanda responded, Hiroki jumping and dropping it before he turned to her. "That skeleton has been in my family since my mom was a child, Hiroki." She replied before she and Finn hugged and kissed.

"Are you sure? He smells dead to me, did John kill him?!" Hiroki questioned in response.

"No, John didn't murder anyone and paint the bones silver and black, you twit!" Amanda responded.

"I'm not a twit, you are." Hiroki retorted.

"Go upstairs, I'll be there soon." Finn whispered to Amanda before they kissed and she headed upstairs.

"What has gotten into your wife?" Hiroki questioned.

"She seems okay to me. A little tired but okay." Finn responded.

"Alright, but I don't want her to make fun of me when Halloween comes." Hiroki replied.

Finn headed upstairs after Hiroki sat down to watch _Friday After Next_ , Finn knocking on the restroom door and Amanda unlocking it and opening it before letting him in.

"You're really scared…" Finn responded quietly after closing the door, holding Amanda's right hand in his left one.

"Never been scared like this… and hopeful. And worrying something might go wrong…" Amanda replied as Finn brushed her tears away.

" _Damn it, Baron, hold still…"_ Yukie responded as Finn and Amanda heard them.

" _Hey! Damn it! Yukie, what are you putting on my ass? Acid?!"_ Baron questioned.

" _You don't want me to take you to a hospital, so stop whining and moving like a squirrel!"_ Yukie retorted.

"What happened over there?" Finn asked.

"Pepper bit him." Amanda answered before the timer went off.

She pressed the button and turned the tests up facing her… and all three read _Positive_ , Amanda and Finn embracing each other and kissing.

From the bedroom window in Yukie's apartment, Baron saw them.

"You feeling better now? It wasn't that hard." Yukie questioned.

"Much better. Thanks, Dollface." Baron replied after turning back to her.

Curious, Hiroki checked the receipt on the table after seeing it… and his eyes widened.

"Holy motherfucker!" Hiroki exclaimed.

"Hiroki, language!" Chihiro admonished after walking in and closing the door.

"Sorry, little sis." Hiroki responded.

He had to figure out how to process this.


End file.
